Servants of the Hosts
by 2.0. Katt
Summary: It wasn't their fault! The Hosts were really good looking guys and they were teenage girls! So what, they missed their flight home, they didn't have clothes, or money... or a place to sleep... and they're dad was going to leave them in Japan on a whim. Okay, it was pretty bad, and it was Jay and Robyn's fault but they can deal with it, nothing a job couldn't fix, right?


_**A/N: Hey peeps! Like this is a test run of a story I've been working on and I want to see how you guys respond! This story will definitely involve the original OHSHC characters more, but for chapter 1, I wanted to let you get a feel for the new OCs. I really tried to make my OCs not be like these amazingly, gorgeous, unrealistic character. So, you'll be seeing a lot of quirks and flaws. I hope you guys enjoy! Happy Readings and Please Review!**_

**_LET ME KNOW WHO YOU THINK THE TWINS SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH!_**

Chapter 1 - Reasoning

Jay and Robyn sat at Kyoya's usual table where he tapped away on his computer. Slightly angled toward one another.

After hosting hours the girls insisted on speaking to Kyoya. He finally looked up from his laptop. His eyebrow quirked in the slightest. "Can I assist you in something?"

"We'd like to be assistants to the Host Club." They said in unison. False enthusiasm laced through their voices. Even so, their statement caught the attention of all the hosts. They smiled as gracefully as humanly possible, forced and flawless.

"Why is that?" Kyoya responded, not too surprised to hear so. It wasn't the first girls, even from the richest families, had begged to be servants for the Host Club.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. You all have connections to useful people we could use. Secondly all seven of you are fairly handsome." Robyn bluntly stated her and her sister's angle. Not necessarily what the hosts had been expecting. "Not only can I cook all the sweets and brew all the teas for half the price of your current cooks and manufacturers, the foods will also be handmade. At least those are the numbers I've calculated from the most recent published data and then the even more recent estimated data, that's including the price of ingredients and my pay. "

She motioned her hands as though trying to remember her explorations through classified files. "I also have a certificate in cooking from a Culinary School here in Japan and Hawaii, nothing but the highest standards. Not to mention it could be a package to have custom foods based on each individual client prepared before they arrive." The redhead didn't even try in the slightest to conceal an amused smirk.

Robyn finished prattling off the benefits she could provide to the Host Club, even still Kyoya returned nothing but his usually tight and polite smile. While other members gaped at the confidence she held while she confrontated with him, her own smirk fell from her face.

Robyn fully faced the cool host, her elbows propped on the table, fingers laced. "Look, we don't-"

Jay placed a firm hand on her twin's thigh. Robyn openly glared at the pro of conferences. The bluenette shot her famous smile of death, quickly shutting her sister down.

"Along with a lovely cooking agreement," Jay turned her smile to Kyoya. "I have the skills in management. Obviously, you have more than enough capability to run all financial aspects and themed days but I could endure the receiving end Tamaki's ideas."

She quickly tapped against her thigh like a calculator, trying to remember the statistics by repeating the motions. Her eyes never leaving the Shadow King's darkly amused ones. She smiled brightly at him, just barely revealing overly whitened teeth. "Which could raise productivity roughly 42%, not even including the time saved while I would make preparations for all themed days, of course making them reasonably priced and convenient; Along with checking the stats of the liking from the Ouran customer base. All while you continue with financial and finer details. Should terms be agreed to contracts will be necessary, a verbal agreement from the Prez, and a signature from Mr. VP, himself."

Light glinted off of her thin rimmed glasses. Jay reached into the shallow pockets of her black folder. Her hands splayed out across the table as she pushed two documents across the tables. Each sheet of thin, white paper were finely lined with legal print. Both with an awaiting "X" and line at the bottom. Presenting themselves for the Shadow King to place a black pen against.

Jay's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Kyoya contemplate. His features didn't shift in the slightest. He glanced over the words.

Quietly, patiently, they waited, the other hosts watching their exchange intently.

"Of course the Host Club's most _feminine_ secret would be kept between us." The twins said in unison.

Jay and Robyn were forces to be reckoned with.

*Yesterday Afternoon*

Jay and Robyn sat in the limo as it pulled up to Ouran High School, behind the dozen others from their school.

"Robyn," Jay sighed, as she gazed out the window. Her elbow, propped against the car arm rest and her dreads laying over her shoulder.

"What?" Robyn answered somewhat interested in what her sister may have had to say.

"Can you please keep your attitude in check?" Robyn sat across the black luxurious limo. She brought her attention away from the window to glare at her sister.

"Yes, ma'am." She mocked with a sailor's salute. Her smile widening in the slightest. "But exactly what is there to keep in check? I think I'm pretty damn fine as I am." She seemed just the slightest bit of annoyed. Jay only looked over, her usual calculated look never changing. As if she were waiting for Robyn to realize her own mistake. Jay only stared back. Eventually, Robyn did give in, knowing exactly what her twin was talking about but that didn't matter. "Why should I? We're only visiting this school for business purposes and you're the heir. The only one next in line."

"You also have to remember you represent the Calder Family. You embarrass me, you embarrass the family." She had the final words. The harsh tone made the end of the conversation evident. Of course, Robyn wasn't going to let her actually keep the final words. That would never happen.

"So what if I did?" Her slight annoyance quickly adjusted into a cunning peak of interest.

"Daddy, wouldn't be the happiest, not that you care, but you also need to find a fiancée."

"I don't want one nor do I need one. What's the purpose?"

Jay let out a long sigh then a scoff. Her sister's antics were childish but the passion that Robyn held was something to be proud of. If only she'd use it to benefit the family.

The limousine finally came to a stop behind the others in the semi-circle of driveway pavement. The driver got out of the car to come around and open the door. Jay got out first as she grasped his gloved hand. She flashed a delightful smile at him as she stepped onto the concrete and then smile faded. Robyn followed soon after in the same manner. The other students got out of their own school vehicles.

"Jay!" A brunette jumped out of her limo, yelling.

"Yes, Piper?" Jay answered her overly excited friend.

"What do commoners call these trips outside of school?"

"Field trips." The bluenette pulled her glasses out of her pocket, along with her small notebook and pen. She jotted down a couple of notes on the structure on the school and its value before stepping over the marble threshold of Ouran High School.

Robyn and Jay followed the group of girls from their school through the tour of OHS. She pulled her wild red hair back into a tight, school required ponytail.

"I'm bored." She whispered quietly over the sound of her classmate's heels clicking on the marble floors. She walked with her hands behind her head at a leisurely pace.

"Be mature." Jay whispered back, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'll be back...eventually." Robyn called back. She began to careen off the set path of their school tour guide.

Quickly she slipped off her school uniform mary jane heels. Ouran girls, in their buttercup yellow dresses stared at the foreigner, whispering behind perfectly manicured hands. Most had beautiful perfect locks of dark hair, finely straightened or curled and lying against their fair shoulders. Then there was Robyn.

Dyed, fiery red hair that fell against her lower back, slowly frizzing at the roots. Her skin tone was a darker tan and stood out against pale blue eyes. While she was okay with her looks (_hell, _she thought she was gorgeous) she stood out like coal in a sea of gold. Not to mention she's walking down the hall barefoot, holding her heels by the backs with her fingertips.

That was probably what stood out the most as she walked through a _classy and refined_ school. But who was really going to stop her for not wearing shoes?

The last bell of the day rang as students were released from school grounds. Many of the guys practically rushed past her and the girls ran farther into the school.

_Odd_.

She continued her waltz through the hallways until she came to a complete and utter stop.

Two French double doors. Music Room 3.

_**~:::::~**_

Jay finally looked up from her black leather notepad. Robyn still hadn't returned and the sound of her heels had disappeared completely. Jay glanced down at her wrist. The plain silver watch read 3:00. Ouran had been dismissed and their tour would be over in another hour or so.

She began to walk the same direction her sister had vanished. There'd always be a chance to come back to OHS and tour on her own time.

She stopped before Robyn who seemed mesmerized by the sound of a piano.

Robyn hummed the rhythm of Mozart's Melody. The simple toon had been enhanced by the instrumentalist. Extra notes had been laced throughout the song to create a new sound. She walked toward the doors of Music Room 3 and pushed them open slowly.

The music stopped abruptly and rose petals flew from the opening door. An odd breeze indoors carried through the air and into her mouth. A blinding, white light shined through the entrance.

"What the hell?" Robyn mumbled distastefully as she quickly pulled the red flower from her tongue. "They just seriously threw flower petals at me?" Seconds later the light died down and she was met by seven young men wearing the lavender uniforms. In the center of the group was a blonde with stunning amethyst eyes, instantly catching Robyn's attention before she could notice her sister.

Jay crept a little closer behind her. "Boo!" Her hands snuck forward and jolted Robyn.

"Kyaaa!" The redhead nearly tripped over her own feet as she attempted to turn and see who had snuck behind her. The only thing was she didn't _nearly_ trip. She did. Her shoulders tensed and her eyes widened as she prepared for the impact of cold marble floors against her soon to be bruised back. In the last ½ second she quickly slammed her eyes shut.

She sharply inhaled as she hit something. Whatever it was, it wasn't the cold floor, it wasn't even painful. She popped one eye open to see a tall, really _really _tall, man. He had these weird, dark gray eyes that could easily be called strikingly gorgeous. He held her under her arms. She gave him a wide, cheesy grin.

"Thanks." She said trying to get onto her own two feet. Finally turning a deadly glare to her sister, "What the fuck, Jay!?" She hissed bitterly, through clenched teeth. Jay in return gave her pearly white smile.

"Such foul language." She huffed playfully, "That's why you shouldn't walk around in just tights."

"Sometime I just want to choke the living daylights out of you!" Muttering, Robyn let out a long, aggravated sigh before slipping her heels back on. After she finished with the buckle on the shoes Jay placed her hands on her shoulders and swirled her around. Robyn blinked at the group of men and they stared at the girls.

The bluenette stepped forward to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Jay-"

"Calder of Calder Wine Industries in Hawaii. Nice to meet you." A raven haired man stepped forward to extend a hand to the successor of the business. "I'm Kyoya-"

"Ootori. Third in line to the Ootori Group." Her glasses glinted against the light. "It's always refreshing to meet one of our clients outside of the States."

The room was deathly quiet. The cooing and crowing girls had silenced as they watched the tense exchange and the other six hosts did just the same.

"Well!" Robyn quickly blurted, separating Kyoya and Jay's hands. "We sincerely apologize for interrupting…" She scanned the room quizzically. Almost 30 or 40 girls and seven guys. Interesting. She forced smile and voice with all the politeness she could muster, "Whatever this is. I am personally sorry for bothering you because I'm so clumsy." She smiled at the towering giant as she patted his hand.

The two odd, even a little awkward, girls turned back to face the entrance. "You shouldn't have wandered off."

"It's not my fault you scare-"

"Where are you exotic princesses going? You can't possibly be thinking of going yet." The blonde called out. They twirled around one last time. He bowed before them. First taking Robyn's hand in his. He pressed his lips to her fingertips.

"Ehhh-" She slipped her hand from his grasp. She bit her lip, holding back a yelling rampage. Jay placed her hand on her shoulder as the blonde took her hand.

"May I ask who you two lovelies are?"

"Robyn Calder."

"Hello, I'm Jay Calder. You must be none other than Suoh Tamaki, The King of Hosts!" She smiled as the blonde returned the grin.

"What's wrong with your hair?" A set of ginger haired twins virtually popped up behind the two, hands digging into her curly strands.

"Nothing! I'm mixed so it's curly and I like it dyed red." Robyn answered. The twins ran their fingers through each girl's long locks.

"What color is it really?"

"Dark brown."

"Why'd you dye it?"

"Why the hell do you ask so many damn questions?" Robyn swatted their hands away.

"Robyn!" Jay scolded

The redhead let out an exasperated sigh. "We're identical twins. We chose to dye our hair for purposes of distinguishing." She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relieve the slight migrain of annoyance.

Tamaki leaned in close to their faces, removing Jay's glasses. "She's right! They're completely identical!"

"She just said that, Tamaki." A short brunette stepped forward to pull him away from prodding at their faces. "You two should stay!"

"Nope." Robyn turned.

"Okay." Jay answered and grabbed her sister's arm.

"What?"

"_We're staying for just a little while. Plus they all have very high status. Perfect for business. Just put up with them a tad bit longer. Our school leaves in about 30 or 40 minutes._" She switched Japanese to a Creole Louisiana and traditional Italian, English crossover.

All three were languages her and Robyn had spent months at a time trying to combine simply for the fact that most people spoke one or the other and they liked conversing secretly. So many days had been spent indoors in the house with a tutor. The summer slowly began to freeze over, the leaves reddened and coated with snow and ice, before the winter melted away. That spring was spent in Italy, France, and Louisiana. In one fell swoop the year had passed and they spoke like experts.

Robyn was _not _going to stand there and let a bunch of little boys poke, prod, and question her for their amusement. "_The blonde is beginning to annoy me and these twins are just WEIRD! Why the hell do they need to know about my mother f-"_

_"Watch your mouth."_

Robyn pursed her lips now pointing at the twins. Jay was stunned that she even had the audacity to look annoyed. "_Why do they need to know everything about us!? It's none of their Goddamn business."_

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked, confusion laced in their bright eyes as she assaulted them with a language they were not familiar with.

_"They only asked about our hair for crying it loud. My hair is blue and yours is red. Wouldn't you question that?"_

_"No, honestly I wouldn't care. We could just go sit in the comfort of our limo until the others are done. Or even go catch up with the others." _

Jay glanced down at her watch. 3:40. Twenty minutes. "_We only have twenty minutes. Plus it's a HOST CLUB! A room full of sexy dudes and they treat you like a princess."_

_"You're lying!"_ Robyn's eyes widened with teenage girl curiosity. Jay had her hooked now.

_"I'm serious!"_ Jay responded, knowing she had won the short, meaningless argument. She fought to hide the smirk because the rude conversation in front of the hosts would have been all for not.

Robyn's eyes flicked from side to side as though weighing the pros and cons, _"Fine, but you know you cheated."_

The bluenette smiled and the redhead returned it. Sisterly dispute quickly wiped out with the common ground of hot guys.

_"Who do you want?"_ Jay asked out of courtesy of her easily persuaded sister.

_"Doesn't matter. Just NOT the twins."_

_"I was thinking the tall one and the short one." _They looked at the group before nodding in decision.

The Host Club watched the sisters exchange words. Their tempers quickly began to die down as some kind of shocking news had been revealed. The foreign conversation had caught the attention of the guests, and even Mori and Kyoya.

Between the seven of them, they could pick word from the languages they knew individually but what was said? They would never know.

Not knowing what they were saying they were left to just look at them. Haruhi assessed their looks.

Both had equally tanned skin but Robyn had a little bit more muscle. Their eyes were certainly weird. They were like a pale gray-blue. Her eyes slowly worked their way down their almost identical physique.

They had on fitting dark gray blazers and matching pleated skirts. Gorgeous gold detailing went around the edges of their buttons and purple lines followed the edge of their cuffs and skirts.

Hikaru and Kaoru however has been studying measurements. Just as they began to ease in on them with measurement tapes Robyn glared at them and snapped out a pointing finger at them.

They only blinked at the redhead as they backed away.

Suddenly her eyes lit up and they were smiling at one another! They turned back to the watching group.

"Once again we apologize for our rudeness. Never should guests engage in their own conversations but we would love to join you if it's still an option." Jay glanced over just in time to see light dance across Kyoya's lenses.

"_I apologize for nothing."_ Robyn followed with what they could only assume was another apology.

"Of course! We would never pass on the chance to learn about our new pair of exotic princess twins." Tamaki all but screeched. He pulled them a little further into the room as Kyoya stepped forward.

"First you need to designate a host." He smiled tightly. "Perhaps you like the Little Devil type," He swept his hands towards those twins and Robyn's face instantly twisted into a frown. "The Lolita-Shota and the Wild type," He pointed to the tall, dark-silver eyed boy and the pint-sized blonde just atop his shoulders. "Or the cool type," He motioned to himself. Jay's eyes narrowed in the slightest. "Or the Natural type," He pointed to brunette. "And there's the Prince Charming type," He nodded to Tamaki.

"Those two." Simultaneously answering, the two girls received deathly glares from one particular group of girls. Be it just their luck, the requested hosts swept them over to that specific sitting area.

Jay sat down gracefully and Robyn, surprisingly, sat just the same. They crossed their legs and waited for the hosts to sit down.

"Hi! I'm Hani and this is Usa-chan!" The pint-sized blonde shot then a megawatt smile as he held out a plush pink bunny. "This is Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori."

"Well it's nice to meet all three of you!" Jay acknowledged the doll and her sister simply nodded.

"...Ah." The giant nodded.

"_What the fuck is 'ah'?"_ Robyn muttered behind a tea cup she'd picked from the table.

"Watch you mouth." She ignored her question in all casualty, not even bothering to change languages.

The three girls who had been seated in the area beforehand narrowed their eyes in their direction.

Japanese people are strange.

"Kyoya said you were from the States. Which one?"

"Hawaii." Jay answered.

"That sounds amazing! That explains why you ladies look so exotic!" Hani gushed.

"We're not exotic even in the slightest." Robyn stated, glancing at the nearly growling fan girls. "There are plenty of people in this world who look like us, I'm sure. The only difference is our hair." She smiled politely, trying to ease the hate that was being directed at her because she got a simple compliment.

"Blue Jay and Red Robyn." Mori spoke up.

Their conversation continued and very rarely did the other customers chime in. They watched as Hani crammed multiple cakes into his mouth. Strawberry. Chocolate. Vanilla. Cream cheese. Any flavor you could name had been placed on the small coffee table in the center, then stuffed into his small mouth. It was a wonder he didn't feel the pain of cavities.

Jay glanced at her watch. "Hm. Please excuse me." She rose to her feet and quickly shuffled to the doors. They watched her leave.

_**~::::::::~**_

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She waited for his reply from the phone speaker. "We missed the school limo because we were speaking to...possible clients." _It wasn't a complete lie._

_**"Who?"**_ He asked. Curiosity crushed his frustration about their careless behavior.

"Ootori Kyoya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi." She listed off the "_possible clients". _It was half of the truth, at least. They're parents could be potential clients.

_**"How did you come across them?"**_

"While we are visiting schools and our last stop was Ouran High School before heading back to home. It seems to be the highest in status and there happened to be in a Host Club."

_**"Well if it's as good as you say maybe you should stick around. There's probably a better education in Ouran than Tesra."**_

"Let's say we attend this school who will get us transferred and where will we stay, Daddy?" Sometimes she truly wondered how her dad had come to his stature. In business, he was a calculated genius but in his personal life, he made the craziest decisions on a whim, like abandoning his daughters in Japan!

_**"I can get you accepted this afternoon but you'll have to figure out where to stay for the night."**_

She remove her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose. Her head began to pound with the new information. Jesus, what are they going to do? They didn't have the right currency and the little bit of US money they did have was in the limo along with their change of clothes.

_"_Alright. I'll figure something out. Bye, Daddy." In the words of her sister, "sometimes she just wanted to choke him!" She'd honestly tried to explain their lack of funds to the man but he seemed to forget it two seconds after she said it.

She began to pace back and forth through the narrow hallway.

"Daddy troubles? Is there anyway I could assist?"

Jay snapped her head around to see the cool host. He stood tall with a black notepad in hand. Asking for help meant there would be debt to pay.

She bit her lip, quickly running a hand through her dreads before putting her hands in her pockets. The $100 that was for lunch. It was a good start, she supposed.

Before she could change her mind she answered. "Could you exchange currencies?"

"Yes. For a fee, of course." There it was again. That dangerously manipulative glint on his glasses and a little cunning smile on his lips.

"Damn. You know what?" She let her hair down from the tight, migraine inducing ponytail. "Never mind. I'll figure it out." _Yeah. Yeah, _that's what she'll do. She kept repeating that she would figure "something" out in her head.

She went back into the room. Her heels seemed to echo louder in her head. And it was killing her but she held her head up high anyway.

"Robyn. We need to go. Now."

"What's going on?" Robyn's smile melted away. Her features going serious just as fast.

"Dad wants us to stay here and we need to find sleeping arrangements. At the moment we only have $100." Jay began pacing and luckily for her, Robyn knew her too well. She was silently freaking out and she would stress herself into a panic attack. Jay always freaked out whenever she thought her little sister (by 17 minutes) would be in any kind of jeopardy. Granted, the redhead was a clutz and she still can't keep track of her own belongings, she was older and Jay needed to learn that. Robyn would just have to prove it to her and help her sis out for now.

Robyn glanced at the clock. 4:45.

She stood, stepping face to face with her sister. "First you need to calm down." She slid a hand down her twin's left arm. "You're freaking out when it's not necessary. I saw an ATM a couple of miles back; We can do a currency exchange." Jay took a deep breath and looked at her twin, practically a reflection. She nodded. "Mori, Hani. Can either of you offer a car? We're sorry to bother you but it is somewhat of an emergency."

For the first time since they'd arrived Hani stopped smiling. He looked at Mori who replied with a simple nod.

"Thank you. Jay, your phone." She placed out an awaiting hand. Jay placed the silver, touch screen phone in her hand, as requested.

Robyn left the Host Club.

Jay watched. Struggling with her breathing she sat down on the couch, all grace thrown out the window. She threw an arm across the back of the sofa and crossed her legs at the ankles. Closing her eyes she began to take deep breaths. She's in a country completely foreign. The last thing she needed was to get her sister caught up. If she was there by herself she wouldn't be stressing out and her head wouldn't be spinning.

And her sister would be home eating dinner with their parents.

Hani scooched over next to her, "Jayjay-chan, it's okay! We can help you."

She smiled at the nickname. Cute.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache." Next, Jay was being hoisted in the air. She opened her eyes to see Mori had thrown her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I have a skirt on!" Effectively, she had gotten the attention of everyone. "Takashi!" She called him by his first name, knowing very well, that wasn't exactly polite in Japan without permission. "Put me down."

He continued his path down the center of the room, his hand holding down her skirt, just below her bottom. He dropped her in front of the door and opened it for her.

"What was that!?" She all but yelled once the French doors closed.

"I'm driving you to a hotel."

Jay blinked long and hard at the gentle giant. _What?_

Robyn smiled, "Thanks. Can you stop at an ATM on the way?" She asked holding a hand over the phone speaker.

He nodded in compliance. She turned back to the phone call. "Yes. Debit cards...Two. Jay Calder and Robyn Calder. Yes, joint accounts... Which bank, what time? Alright. Thank you." The call ended and she handed the phone back to its owner. "Instead of an ATM can we go to Kinston DC Bank?"

"Who was that?" Jay asked.

"A teller or someone like that at the bank. I ordered debit cards linked to our accounts. Dad wouldn't be able to make transactions to an account in Japan overnight so I just asked for cards that could access the accounts." She paced back and forth her thumb on her bottom lip. "Yeah...it's not a lot but it's enough to pay for Mori's gas, a night in a hotel, and host services." She muttered.

She glanced at her own watch. The cold black metal ran around her wrist in chains. 5:14.

In quick strides, she made her way to Kyoya. She took a pen and paper and jotted down a series of numbers.

"This debit card will be activated at eight o'clock. I asked around with a few of our clients. Your session price shouldn't go over $500. If I see any more taken from the account, I _promise _you actions will be taken." Robyn's eyes narrowed. "If I find out you said something...distasteful to upset my sister, my dad can have a lovely conversation with Mr. Ootori, your father." A devilish smile crept over get lips. "It was certainly a pleasure to meet you."

She made her way down the center lane of the room. The hosts discreetly watched her strut to the door as though she was on a walkway. The doors practically flew open as she pushed through.

"Let's go, Mori!"


End file.
